The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All
|-| Dumass= |-| The most unimaginbaly below the existence and way below how weak you could imagine= This Google Images possesed by the Devil. Summary: The weakest existence and the most excuse ripoff. It be Obliterated '''into '''Oblivion '''in less than -0 Zeptoseconds by just its '''Existence. This page is not worthy enough to even exist as a verse. This is an excuse, and all of this is a lie, this isn't even its real form, its real form is way more downplayed than this. Stop seeing Illusions, its final form is even weaker than this. These statements are terrible excuses and the real one is downplayed infinitely times. He doesn't deserve a High Quality Page but for the sake of the Contest. His true form is actually way weaker than what you imagine. He's not even supposed to exist on this wiki because this fraud is already a waste of your time. This 2-Dimensional Puppet google skin looking ass stock Images from the dollar store is its best impressive, no, just no. BUT THAT FACE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PAGE WANTS ME OF THE HOLY BOLLY SOULEY looks like you lost to a 0 year old while playing retarded Minecraft for wild Children on Krillin, BUT CAN YOU GET YOUR GOKU HOOVES OFF MY SCREEN FOR ONCE? YOU PIECE OF SOUR, SQUEEZY, GREASY, SQUEAKY, little bitch? BUT WHAT'S UP WITH THAT NECK, why THE HELL REMINDS ME OF THE GLOB GLOB? Powers and Stats: Sad Excuses Tier: 11-A |, 'you're looking at a 2-Dimensional Picture | 11-C |, a 0-Dimensional Figure '| '''Not '''Worthy '''enough to have a '''Tier, way below the concept of Infinity times below �� Tier, 'way undeniably below the existence of sad excuses like '''Justin Ripoff '''and '''Dame Tu Cosita. | '''So Damn below the concept of Losing and Dying as always, those Tiers where actually his most Impressive but those were the imposter TTUWBA's, the real one is the undeniably weakest. '''Name: '''The Undeniably Weakest Below All | Idiot | Dumass | A Ni**a | Noob | You can describe its name by any means, he too fu*king stupid for a good name, com'n please, U DOWT DESERVE THE NAME, I AM THE SUPERMINECRAFT SUPER PRO 64 SLAYER. (CHUBBY THE TUBBY DRAX THE DINOSAUR.) | Some Stupid ugly fucking upgraded Mr.Potato Head wannabe with burned marks and edges chum chum lumpy dumblie looking ass. '''Origin: '''Not worthy for a '''Origin '''since its existence would be obliteriated in -0000000 Zeptoseconds by its Existence. '''Gender: '''Not worthy for Gender because of its Existence being oblierated into nothing. | You can actually call it a girl because its scream like a wild scary baby touching his dick. | Can this little Crusty Roasted Toasted Pancake shut up for once? '''Age: -0.00 zeptoseconds | '''The best 0 seconds of his life ('C.A.R.C.A.S.M). | '''rest - In - Peace, will always be the first one to '''die '''in the '''Paradox. Classification: 'A stupid child | Not worthy for '''Classification '| We can't even describe it, or you can describe it whatever you want, he's too stupid for a proper '''Classification. But that Skin tho, BITCH did you even take a bath, cuz you look dirty a hell, you probably live in Mexico, but don't tell me you got contaminated sloppy greasy decretacing from the Mexican Ocean from diabetes. Scary as hell, cunt chandalope. BUT LOOK AT THAT HEAD, BITCH YOU GOT SO MANY EDGES AND YOU LOOK LIKE the glob glo gab ga lab from National Geographics detachment, BUT YOUR HEAD LOOOKS LIKE A CURVED EDGY, GAY, ASS, DETERATING, CHUBBY, TUBBY, PINEAPPLE, DIAPPERHYPERBOLE, BALLON. You are just as flat as the spelling in my grammar thats way you get rejected, desected especially in a democratic party of who's getting elected. Powers and Abilities: Zero-Dimensionality | Not worthy enough for Powers and Stats, a total jerk and a noob so desperate to have invisiblity. Attack Potency: Fu*k level | 'Can't even attack the slightest points in the most basic 5 zeptoseconds of its life. '| Below all concepts of Attack Potency. | '''(Too weak because he look likes '''Small Ants.) | Tried '''to attack Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) but his ass was kicked out of the window and died from 'Acanthamoeba. | '''Can't even fight because he's a retarded pussy. | He does not have the Guts and the powers so why bother when your mother knows its loiter, THIS DIMWIT claims TO BE MULTIVERSE LEVEL whens he's only Point>>>>>>>>>>>>Nothing>>>>>>>>Worser than the concept of Losing and Dying>>>>>>>>>Not his Level but way Below. 'Speed: ''None | (Since its existence is bounded in the 2-Dimension, it cannot move as a result of not having the aspects of the 3-Dimensions of Top and Bottom.) Below the concepts of '''Speed, '''Its a very sad excuse for not having '''Speed | (S-A-R-C-A-S-M). | Your too slow, died because he couldn't escape the Dame Tu Cosita's Girlfriend at 3:00 AM and died from a Fidget Spinner. | This Dimwit stuck In the Bermuda Triangle, scared of Hurricanes Lifting Strength: 'Too weak and stupid to have '''Lifting Strength, '''why is this even a statement or a excuse when we already know the Answer, can't even lift the weaklings below him. WHAT?! Look at the Summary, it makes him work weaker than he actually is. 'Striking Strength: '2-Dimensional and below idiots can have '''Striking Strength. '''Not worthy as it exist below the concepts of '''Striking Strength. | '(It doesn't even have legs or arms which makes it ever more weaker than the Monarch of Pointland.) 'Durability: Noob | '(Can't even survive nothing.) | (Got damaged from Seizures after watching Dame Tu Cosita.) | (Not worthy for '''Durability '''as it exist below the '''Tiering System '''of JBW.) Died as a result of Air emolism even before hearing the first 0 seconds of Justin Bieber's '''Sorry. '''Got his '''ass '''rekkted by a '''mosquito '''and died later from '''Malaria. Stamina: '''(Its more than obvious that he won't even last the most basic 1 seconds of its life it can't even exist in peace) (Relies on '''His 1-Dimensional bed '''but can't even give him 0% Stamina) '''Range: Plane Level | ('He can only reach within a 2-D aspects of Up, Down, Right, Left ). | '''Zero-Dimensionality, ('it is a point in String-Theory as a location in a Quantum Foam as it lacks any '''Spatial '''concepts of the aspects of the 3-Dimensions.) | '''Not worthy for Range, '''as it exist infinitely times below the '''Tiering System.) | Couldn't reach, Five Edges tall. | Thought he was going to his Favorite Rocket Ship to Mexico. Standard Equipment: ('''Since he's a 2-Dimensional Plane he can't carry a 3-Dimensional Equpiment.) | 0-Dimensionality, (just a point in Existence where Existence doesn't exist. Not worthy for '''Standard Equipment '''because its a terrible excuse). | His stupid dum ass crusty ass with five edges. '''Intelligence: Noob '''| Doesn't even understand the most basic everyday typical questions | Sounds like some typical everyday Idiot raging at Fortnite | Stupid, It doesn't even understand Stupid | '''None | '''Below the concept of '''Intelligence, '''too stupid to have Intelligence. | Stupid 0-Dimensional Brain Cells''' Weaknesses: '(Its a 0-Dimensional, so normal weaklings stomp since it exist in the 3-Dimension, it be obliterated | Its total existence is pure trash.) | Even '''D-e-a-d '''or '''Non-Living '''or '''Nothing ' things stomp without any excuses. Again too stupid and weak to even have '''Weaknesses '''listed in its stats, Weaknesses would've been his most impressive but too bad it's so sad he doesn't have weaknesses. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Obliteration - '(It obliterates itself by any means, no planck units or Zepto units), it cannot leave this ability as it would always be present in its existence in time. * '''Dying - '(It just dies, duh, no explanation.) Others 'Notable Victories: '''Not worthy to even have Notable Victories since we already know that it already be obliterated in -0 Zeptoseconds. Even if its says that he won, he actually died before he could ever face her opponent, and he's not worthy for a Discussion. '''Notable Losses: '''Not worthy to even have Notable Losses since we already know that it would always lose to even Non-Existence and Nothing. (EVEN NOTHING SOLOS). It even wished to even have Notable Losses as his stats. Do I even need to have to add a List when he loses to all? No matter what, your retarded copy and paste Zeno-Sama Poop Tier shitty weakling will always win. '''THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA THOA ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Not Worthy enough. No weak character can ever be equal to the Undeniable Weakest Below All, why do I have to explain when he's weaker than all the weaklings. Feats: Terrible Excuses, actually his most impressive. Made Miles Tails Prower (Lowballed and Downplayed) look like Derpy Hooves to pathetic Monarch of Pointland and who that is is him, duh. A Corpse is happy the he is not that pathetic mary sue. It wished for Cyanide 103e1ce87d7db9276c6445b0d538cb61.gif|His life is a terrible excuse. His dick blown up in 0 zeptoseconds. 516hole3.jpeg|He was the first victim of the Paradox. FANMADE Rainbow Dash laughing GIF.gif|Even Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) laughed at his crusty dusty ass skull. 87b3fde57d123ec8d3508e90e9aabc01.png|Derpy Hooves using his crusty dusty ass corpses for her muffin recipe. Screen-Shot-2012-10-05-at-6.43.16-AM.png|EBay selling a Fraud. costume412421.png|What are waste of time. Why should I kill someone who's already dead? Pavement-ant.jpg|Weakling attempting to run away from Ants, Wait!! They're already Here. 9YkfrhC.jpg|Maika (Wanked) disgusted by the fact that she is thinking about it. flandre_scarlet___touhou_profile_pic_by_genosangfx-d85c2e2.png|The Undeniably Weakest is so desperate to have Invisibility, so that (Insert) doesn't play a game with it. b5fc279a8011f7991dd0b39df81e77e0.jpg|This Chimpanzee is happy he's not weak logan-paul-tokyo-feature.jpg|Logan Paul accidentally cracked its mary sine into bloody sue. Not worthy for a Discussion. So weak, its not even funny anymore. It can't even make the opponent win since it already won in less than an instant. The Downplay is just a bad as the spelling in my grammar.